


Soy Ice Cream

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern AU, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owain and Brady go out on a date. Being thoughtful is nice. This is from forever ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soy Ice Cream

With a last sigh of anticipation, Brady felt prepared to leave the room… after a last look in the mirror to confirm that his hair was properly spiked, his teeth were as white as they could get, and that his clothes really did look good on him; Well… as good as clothes could look on him, he supposed.

The young man did not have the best image of himself, all that he could see when he looked himself in the mirror was a stack of bones covered with a lanky, ill-looking pale skin… and yet, there he was, checking himself in the mirror, in preparation for a date with Owain. The same Owain that many. girls and boys alike, found to be conventionally attractive. What that guy saw in him, Brady wasn’t sure.

With his hands inside his pockets, the youth climbed down the stairs and headed to the campus entrance. He wondered how many people whom he passed would even believe him, if he told them he was on his way to a date, if he could even muster up the courage to say it out loud. 

“Hey there!” sounded that familiar, always-enthusiastic voice. 

“Heya, Owain!” Brady greeted, as he walked towards him.

“…Are we just going to pretend we aren’t roomates, and that we totally haven't seen each other today?” he chuckled, with that bright smile of his.

“Heh, not gonna! It was stupid to try and keep it up, yeah?” the taller of the two proposed. 

“I’m usually very good at keeping up an act. That's why I'm in the drama club, after all, but why do it when it’s unnecessary?” Owain asked. “I don’t want there to be much stress between us. We’re just going out for milkshakes, right?”

“Ya got it!” Brady smiled, genuinely, which felt great, and reassured him, at the same time.

“I’m sorry it really isn’t anything grand for our first as a couple, by the way,” the shorter one apologized, nodding his head towards the other man.

“Bah, don’t ya worry ‘bout it! I ain’t picky,” he responded.

The pair kept bumping into each other as they walked side by side, both obviously made hyper-aware to their own body movements, and to settle it, Owain made the first move. Brady took his hand, and they walked like that into the nearest milkshake bar.

Choosing a table by the window, Owain agreed to order while Brady went to the bathroom, he just had to check himself again, despite nothing having actually changed, besides the obvious blush that his cheeks fully displayed, another reason why he hated being that pale…

When he returned, however, he already found his boyfriend and their drink waiting for him. Their drink, indeed, for there was only one, albeit a very large cup, waiting for him, with two straws.

“Oh, ya just had to go there,” Brady snorted, sitting in the chair that the other man had relocated for them to sit side-by-side.

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for the classics!” Owain winked, offering one of the straws, which Brady readily took, preparing himself for some suffering later, due to his lactose intolerance… or maybe not.

With evident surprise in his face, he let the straw go and faced the other man.

“Is this…?”

“Soy, yes,” Owain replied, passing a hand through his messy hair and smiling.

“Owain… ya gotta stop bein’ like this, ya know?” Brady gave him another smile, in return, which quickly turned into a kiss.

"I have no plans to stop it... whatever it was that I did!" Owain answered, raising his eyebrow, and from straw, to mouth, and then to mouths, was how their first date went.


End file.
